


Hiccups

by koumiso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumiso/pseuds/koumiso
Summary: Tsukishima suddenly got some hiccups, Yamaguchi started teasing him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Hiccups

“Hic!” 

Yamaguchi glimpsed at the tall boy who somehow, elicited an odd sound coming from his lips. The petite boy tilted his head and asked, “What was that?”

Tsukishima shrugged, “dunno,” he replied.

Yamaguchi just blinked and nodded. Proceeding to answer his own homework. He was attempting to answer the equation that was written on his notebook not until—

“Hic!”

The smaller boy jerked from the sound. He looked at Tsukishima once again and questioned, “do.. do you have hiccups?”

Tsukishima shook his head, “of course I do not have any— hic!”

Yamaguchi snorted from this. Tsukishima scowled at him. Yamaguchiʼs attention was now on Tsukishima, “haha. Why are you attempting to hide it, Tsukki?” he giggled receiving a glare, “Do you need any water or something?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Now stop asking me trivial questions and— hic!”

Yamaguchi couldnʼt hold it anymore and he burst out laughing, earning once again, a scowl from Tsukishima. Although, Tsukishima was slightly blushing.

“Oh gosh, this is the first time Iʼve encountered you having a hiccup!”

“Be quiet.”

“Ehhh, but itʼs so cute,” Yamaguchi teased, “I hardly see you having hiccups.”

“Itʼs irritating having hiccups. It always interrupts me.”

“Haha, what do you mean? Itʼs kinda cute— hic!” Yamaguchiʼs eyes expanded. Odd. He unexpectedly got some hiccups, too?

Tsukishima chuckled from Yamaguchi’s abrupt hiccups, “seems like you got it, too.”

“Then we're a match!” Yamaguchi said, proudly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi— hic!”

“Haha. sorry, Tsukki!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first story in AO3! I hope you'll like it!!
> 
> \- Might contain typos & grammatical errors.  
> \- Feedbacks are highly appreciated


End file.
